We Were All In Love & We All Got Hurt
by SMiiLEY4
Summary: Based off of the meaning behind the song "White Houses" By Vanessa Carlton. DASEY
1. To White Houses

Casey looked around the room. Her friends were having a great time. She really didnt understand what was so fun about being drunk and looking like a complete idiot.

She watched Emily almost fall over for the 5th time, Not including the 3 times she actually DID fall.

(CASEYS POV)

Derek caught her before she hit the ground though. Sally says its the wrost when its your first time.

Sally is like, some type of GOD to Emily. She'll do whatever she says. I never really talk to her, though. I can tell shes drunk, but not looking nearly as stupid as Emily. I'm watching her stumble closer to me, I have to admit, I'm a little nervous. She could be nice, but, I never really gave her a chance.

"Want one?" She asked, holding up a bottle of beer.

I looked down, Thinking, What should I say? A part of me wants to, The other part doesnt. I have to go home tonight. My parents would smell it on my breath.

She must have known what I was thinking...

"You can crash here, So your parents dont know." She said, holding out the bottle closer to me.

I sigh and take the bottle. This better be worth it.

She laughs at me as I hurt my self trying to get the cap off. I pretend to laugh too. God, I couldnt look any more stupid.

She takes it from me and opens it, like she has done it a million times. I'm sure she has. She handed it back to me, I wanted to think twice, But I had no time, it was already sliding down my throat.

It was gross, What fun did they find it drinking that shit?  
She sat there and smiled as I pretended to like it. Ugh, Second sip, Here we go.

By the forth sip, it wasnt half bad.

By the second bottle, It was actually pretty good.

By the fourth bottle, I looked like Emily.

I was loud, yelling for no reason, and Flirting with my fucking step brother, The one I hated.

I laughed at every stupid thing he said. Even if it wasnt funny.

It was only Me, Sam, Sally, Derek, and Emily. But it seemed like a party, They were so loud.

"Shut the fuck up, God." I yelled.

Derek just laughed. "What?" They were so loud, My ears hurt.

"Their not loud at all, Case." He shook his head and smiled as everybody staried at me. Sam laughed.

"Sorry." I slurded out.

I held up my bottle and yelled,

"I'd like to make a toast!" Why was I acting like this? Ha, I'm so wasted.

"To..." I looked around, trying to find something to toast to.

I looked out the window and all I could see was a row of white houses.

"To white houses!" I yelled.

"Yea!...?" They all yelled back, Taking a sip of their drink.

Emily was laying on the floor.

Passed out.

"Emilys fucking done!!" I yelled, with laughter filling the room.

"Yous both gotta go now." Sally said to the guys, Sluring on every word.

"What?? Why??" Obviously Derek wanted to stay.

"Cus, I'm tired as shit, Arent you, Case?" She looked at me, I wasnt, at all, But I guess I was supposed to say I am.

"Yea." I said, not wanting it to end yet.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Fine." He turned his head to me.

"Wanna ride home?" His face was serious. I was surprised. I normally had to ask for a ride, and even then, he would get mad.

"Na, I'm sleeping over." I shook my head. I dont trust him to drive.

I turn to Sally.

"I dont want him to drive, Hes drunk." She laughed.

"You should talk..." I laughed. Suddenly, I was extremely tired. It was hard to hold my eyes open.

"I need a bed." I say, grabbing my head.

"Told you that you would pass out sooner or later." Sally said, trying to keep me from falling over.

"I'll take her." Derek picked me up. As I felt my legs left from the ground I laughed, but it was a tried laugh.

He was walking down the hall, I had no clue where he was going. I closed my eyes.

Within seconds, I fell asleep.

(END OF POV)

--

(DEREKS POV)

As I'm carring her to Sally's room, which I've been a million times, I'm watching her slowly pass out, Unlike Emliy who passed out pretty quick.

I kick the door open because I have my hands full. Ha. Casey actually looks kinda cute. No, thats the beer talkin. No fucking way do I think shes cute, Although, She was flirting with me earlier, But that was probably the beer to.

I put her down on the bed and walk away, slowly shuting the door behind me. I actually feel pretty bad for her as I think about what tomorrow morning will be like.

I guess I should call our parents and tell them were gonna be out.

(END OF POV)

--

Derek walked back into Sally's living room. He had to admit, he was extremely jealous, Sally was the only one of his friends who had thier own place.

But Sally wasnt excactly a _friend._

Her and Derek would 'spend the night' with eachother every now and then.

Sex really ment nothing to ethier of them.

Casey was always saying sex was something that is supposed to be beautiful, with love, and mean _something._

Sally and Sam tried as hard as they could to get Emily onto the couch, but it was harder than it looked.

Derek laughed and helped them out.

Once she was on there, Sam crashed on the floor and Derek steped out front to call thier parents, He looked at his phone, the time was 1:03 AM. They were probably fliping out.

He stood there for a while, Trying to think of an excuse.

He whispered to him self,

"Casey got sick so Sally told her to stay.." He shook his head. "No."

"Me and Sam got in a fight and we had to make up, So now I'm spending the night at his house..." He shook his head agian.

He heard the door open and saw Sally step out.

"We lost track of time and the girls fell asleep, and your gonna go over Sam's place for the night." She said.

"Thanks." He smiled and dialed his house number.

"DEREK?? WHERE ARE YOU AND CASEY??" He heard Nora flip out on the other end.

"Nora, I'm sooooooo sorry. We lost track of time, And The girls fell asleep. I'm at Sam's house I'm going to spend the night, and Casey's already alseep at Sally's."

Derek heard Nora sigh on the other line.

"You guys had me worried sick... I expect you home at 5:30 tomorrow, no later."

"Ok." Derek didnt even say bye, he just hung up the phone and turned to Sally.

"Casey's gotta be home by 5:30 tomorrow, Make sure you tell her." He turned around and started to walk down the steps.

"Where are you going?" Sally asked him, not wanting him to drive.

"The beach." Derek triped on one of the steps and fell down the rest.

Sally laughed as hard as she could.

"Your so fucking drunk, Come on, Your sleeping here."


	2. Sexy Twins

(CASEY'S POV)

I was rolling around. I was waking up to an extremely bad headache. It hurts to think.

I slowly open my eyes, But the light hurts. I make moan. And I hear another one next to me. I looked over to fast, my head almost fell off.

It was just Sally. This is werid. Me and my friends are diffrent. We dont sleep in the the same bed. I guess this was normal for her, though.

Her eyes fluttered open. She cleared her throat.

"Morning." She closed her eyes, tight, as if the sun light wa hurting her too.

She leaned over to the night stand and opened a drawer, pulling out a bottle of pills. She bit the cap off and poured 4 pills into her hand. She put 2 in her mouth, and handed 2 to me.

"For your hang over." She said, as I looked cluelessly at her. She must think I'm a little kid or something. I popped them into my mouth and sallowed them without any water.

Sally got out of the bed. She was wareing a white tank top, that was like, 6 sizes too small, and only her underware. Yep. Deffenitly used to this.

I laughed. "Nice pants." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Were both girls. I aint got nothing that you dont." She laughed.

"Or at least I hope so." She was joking. I laughed and shook my head.

"Nope, I got everything you got." She smiled and sliped on PJ pants.

"What happened last night?" I asked, sounding like a complete drunk.

"What _didnt _happen." She sat in front of her huge mirror, that was just leaning agisnt the wall.

"You and Emily were soooo fucked up. Oh my God, Case, It was funny as shit." She pluged her curling iron in.

She was actaully pretty cool. She was really friendly. Last night was the first time I ever really talked to her, and she let me crash at her place when I was drunk.

She acted like we have been friends for years. I wasnt used to this.

"You go to the same school as Derek, right?" She asked, wraping a piece of blonde hair around the iron.

"Yea..'

"My friend Kendra goes there. Do you know her? She fucked around with Derek for a few months."

"Yea, I know her." I said, sitting up.

Sally looked at me, with a huge smile.

"Ok, promise you wont tell?" She was obivously going to tell me a secret.

"Promise." I say with a smile. YAY. Oh my God, she really is becoming my friend. This is so cool, Think of the cool rep I'll have, Derek wont be imbaressed to take me to parties with him.

Sally hopped up on the bed, and sat indian style in front of me.

"At her party a month ago, Her and Derek fucked one last time before they broke up, and the condom broke. And everybodys saying that shes gaining weight." Just by the look on her face, you can tell she lives off of drama.

"Oh my God." I cant help but smile. I mean, I feel bad for Kendra. But news like that cant stay secret for long...

"Does Derek know??" I asked her, Joining in on her drama addiction.

"I dont know. But I heard he broke up with her because of it." My eyes grew wide.

This was so much fun. But so mean. We were having fun talking about other people's horrible times.

"We should ask Derek." Sally said. Before I could say anything, she was calling him to come into the room.

A few seconds later he walked into the room.

Sally was sitting up straight, with a smile, She patted the spot next to me on the bed.

Derek made a girly face and put his hand over his mouth, then jumped on the bed, He held out his arm and let his wrist dangle.

"Like Oh my God, Gossip time!" He said in a girly voice. Me and Sally laughed.

I've never seen this side of him. The funny side. The friend side and not the brother side.

"What ever happened to you and Kendra?" Sally asked him, Slaping his leg.

"I dumped her cus she started a fucking rumor." Derek said, as he laid back on the bed.

God, the launage they used was horrible.

"What rumor?" I asked, acting clueless. I was doing pretty good at this, 'pretending I know what I'm doing' thing.

"That at her birthday party, last month, We fucked and the condom broke." I raised my eye brows, and Sally picked up from there.

"Did that happen?" Sally asked him.

"No, I didnt even sleep with her." Derek said, sitting back up.

"She looks like shes getting fatter, though." I say, from what Sally as told me.

"Cus shes pregnant." Derek said like it was nothing.

Me and Sally's eyes grew wide. No way.

"Wait.. I thought you said..." I was confused.

"It aint mine. The dad is 23 thats why shes trying to say that its mine." With that, Derek got up and walked away.

Me and Sally squealed, This gossip thing was so amazing, Its like, I wanna tell every secret I've ever kept in my life.

"Yo, you were ALL OVER him last night." Sally said, raising her eye brows.

"Derek?? ... Gross."

"If you guys werent like..related, you would probably make a cute couple... But your not COMPLETELY related, so I guess it would be cool."

"Ew, So NOT cool..." Sally laughed.

"Wheres Emily?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"She left a little bit ago."

"Oh."

It felt werid now, We had nothing to talk about.

"You wanna borrow an outift?" Sally asked, walking over to her dresser.

I looked down at my stained shirt.

"Oh God, Yes, Thank you, Your amazing!!" We both laughed.

"So you and Emily are like...best friends?" Sally asked me, as she looked in the drawer.

"I guess. She can get annoying sometimes though." Oh my God, did I just say that? Oh, gossip is evil.

"I agree." Sally said, rolling her eyes.

"Shes like..some stalker chick. She does whatever I do. I sware, I if I told her to jump off a bridge, She would." We both laughed, knowing it was true.

If she thought this about Emily, Then I have to try and make my own image, But yet still some-what like Sally.

Oh, I can picture it now, I'll be as popular as her. And all the boys would want me as bad as they wanted her.

She threw me a mini skirt and a tank top just like hers.

"We can be twins!" She pulled off the PJ pants and slid on a skirt that looked just like the one she gave me.

And our shirts were the same, But her was white and mine was blue.

I slid them on, right in front of her, And I actually didnt feel werid. Shes like, instint BFF, this is crazy.

"Here, Come, I'll do your hair like mine."

I sat in front of the mirror as she curled my hair. It looked just like hers.

She did my make up like hers too.

I was wareing white flip flops and she was wareing blue ones. We looked TOO cute. Emily would be so jealous if she saw us.

Was it wrong if I wanted my best friend to be jealous of me?...Yes.

"Come on, Lets show the guys!" Sally pulled my arm and we ran in to the living room.

Derek was laying on the couch and Sam was laying on the floor, they were watching TV.

"Look at us, Sexy tiwns!!" Sally said standing next to me, In front of the TV.

"Oh, Sam, Get that camara from off the table. Take a picture!" Sally yelled and Sam stood up and got the camara.

Normally, I would just smile.

But I had to impress her some how.

I threw one arm in the air and wraped a leg around her.

I took a huge chance, The whole time I'm hopping she doesnt think I'm werid, Or gay.

But I felt so much better when she laughed and wraped her leg around me too.

Our skirts were already short, And we were lifting our legs, You could see right up them.

But we didnt care. Or at least she didnt, and I coudnt let them know I cared.

Derek's eye brows were raised the whole time.


	3. Think Before You Act, Casey

**I OWN NOTHING**

In the middle of thier little X rated photoshoot, Sally's phone rang.

"Ugh, Hold on." Her put her hand up to the camara. She looked down at the number then looked back at Casey.

"Its stalker bitch again." Casey crossed her arms and made an annoyed face.

Sally rolled her eyes and picked up the phone.

"Hi Emily." She said, letting a breath out, She sounded annoyed.

"Hey Sally! I was wondering, Do you wanna hang out tonight!? We could get drunk agian or somethin!?" She was way too jumpy.

"Em, Sorry, I dont drink EVERY night."

Emily felt stupid, she thought maybe she did.

"And not to blow you off or anything, but I already have plans with Casey and the guys." She said in a bitchy voice. She sounded evil.

Casey shoot a smile across the room to her.

"Oh. Where are you guys going?" Emily asked, Feeling hurt.

"Umm.." Sally looked around the room, trying to think of an excuse, Derek owed her from last night.

"Were going to the mall, Em." Derek yelled over from the couch, It wasnt loud, but loud enough that Emily could hear him.

"Well, Maybe I could meet you there..." Emily wanted so badly to hang out with them.

Sally cleared her throat.

"Maybe next time." She said in the biggest, badest, bitchyist voice she could.

Then she hung up the phone.

Casey laughed and they both squealed.

"Shes so pissed!" Sally yelled out trowing her hand in the air and Casey slaped it.

"I thought you guys were cool with Emily." Derek said from the couch.

"Yea, yous all were fine yesturday." Sam said, taking a sip of water.

"Well I told Sally how I thought she was kinda annoying, and she told me how she thought Em was annoying."

Casey said, her arms crossed, by the way she was standing, you would think shes the world's biggest bitch.

"Then we both realized... We dont like her." Sally finished.

They both laughed.

Derek raised his eyebrows at Casey.

"Well well well, Growing up are we?" Derek said, looking down at her as he walked past her then winked at her before he walked out the door.

"Derek, Your taking us shopping!!" Sally said in an annoying voice, before he shut the door.

"Ugh, Whatever, Come on."

Everybody walked out the door. As they got down to the drive way, Sam got into his car.

"You guys go, I'm still hung over I'm gonna go home." Sally walked over to Sam and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Casey studied this, She wont do it right now, It would look like shes coping off of her too much. Casey got into the passenger seat and Sally got in the back.

Before Derek turned on the car, Sally grabbed her head.

"ahhh, forget it I'm not going. My fucking head is hurting too bad, You guys go." Sally leaned in between Casey and Derek.

"Buy me something nice." She said to Derek, Then gave him a kiss on the cheak.

Then she turned her head to Derek.

"You can bring my outfit back tomorrow, We'll hang out." She smiled and kiss her cheek. Casey pretended to smile. That was pretty werid, her and Emily were never THIS close, and she knew Emily for a while, She just started to talk to Sally last night?

Sally got out of the car and Derek turned it on as she walked back in the house.

Derek looked over to Casey.

"Hope your ready." He said, as she pulled out of the drive way.

"Ready for what?" Casey was concerned.

"To be the school slut." Derek said, turning the cornor.

"Why would I be the school slut??"

"Look, I know you think Sally's cool, and you wanna be liek her or whatever, But hoesntly, guys dont like girls like her, Well we like her for the night, Thats about it though."

Casey looked at him, Was he really telling the truth?

"Fuck er, and chuck er. Fuck er, and chuck er. " Derek turned to Casey.

"You get too close to her, Your gonna be hearing that alot."


	4. Bright Red Shirt

**I DONT OWN LWD OR MYSPACE**

At the mall, Casey and Derek walked around, They just got there, so they didnt go in any stores yet.

"I cant believe you were drunk last night." Derek shook his head and laughed.

"Why is that so surprising?" Casey smiled.

He shook his head and smiled back at her "Just...Didnt know you knew how to have fun.. Thats all."

Casey playfully hit him. "I know how to have fun, For you infermation."

"Well I know that know."

As they walked the mall, Casey staired at him. She saw something in him that she never saw before. She saw him as a friend. The only diffrence between a friend and a brother is that, You can fall for the friend.

"Whooaaa, Baby girll, Dammnnn." A guy called behind Casey. Insted of getting angry like she normally would, she was happy that her plan was already starting to work.

When Derek looked at her and realized she wasnt going to say anything, He did.

"Yo! Back off!" Derek gave him a dirty look.

The guy threw his arms in the air.

"Sorry man, your girls hot, What can I say?" With that, the guy walked away.

Derek just stood there, then looked down at Casey.

"Lets go, Girlfriend." He said, putting his arm around her neck.

They both laughed and walked down the mall, pretending they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Casey pointed to a store and they went in it. Big mistake, For Derek anyway.

"We have to buy Sally something." Casey said, looking at the shirts.

When Derek told her he would buy her something, He wasnt actually going to..

"Case, She'll be fine."

"Well, I wont. Buy me something." Casey smiled and looked at a tank top that revealed way too much.

"Uhh, I dont think so. If I were to buy you something, It would NOT be that." Casey make a puppy dog face.

"Ugh, whatever, grab it." She squealed and gave Derek a hug.

"Yea, Yea." He said, squriming out of her arms.

The old Derek was coming back.

Derek paid for the shirt and they went home.

When they pulled up outfront, Emily was standing there.

"Did you have a good time with Sally?" She asked Casey, Still, Sounding hurt.

Casey didnt know if she should lie, or tell her the truth that she didnt go.

"Umm, Yea. It was fun." Casey smiled.

"Oh, look what Derek bought me!" Casey pulled out a bright red, tank top, that was cut really low.

"Derek bought it?" Emily was IN LOVE with Derek.

"Yea, Hes being surprisingly cool. Some guy hit on me, and Derek yelled at him." Casey said in a cheerful voice.

"Oh my God. He sounds..nice." Emily said.

"Thats not it, The guy thought that Derek was my boyfriend. And he played it off like he was." Casey smiled at the thought.

"Wow. Thats cool... By the way, you look diffrent." Emily said, looking Casey up and down.

"Oh yea, The clothes are Sally's. She was waring the same thing. We have pictures, They'll probably be on her Myspace." Casey told her.

"Oh, Ok.. Well I have to go now, Bye." With that, Emily walked away, She couldnt wait to hop on the computer and see if she was still on Sally's top 8.

She plopped down in the computer chair and logged in as fast as she could.

Once she got on, She went on Sallys myspace, Her default picture was a picture of her and Casey looking extra slutty.

"Bitch." Emily whispered.

She scrolled down, She couldnt find herself on her top, But Casey was there, Right in the spot she was. She was hurt.

--MeanWhile--

Casey sat in her room as her cell phone went off. She looked down at the name and took a deep breath when she saw it was Sally.

"Hello?" Casey asked, pretending she didnt know who it was.

"Hey, Its me. Just wonderin if you got in any trouble for last night?"

"No, thank God. Me and Derek just got home. They havent really said anything. Hows your headache, By the way?"

"Ehh, I'll live."

"Good to hear." They both giggled.

"Wheres Derek?"

"Umm... Not sure. Probably down stairs."

"Oh, Could you tell him he left his watch here last night?"

"Yea, sure."

Casey ran down the steps with the phone to her ear. Derek was sitting in his chair.

"Derek, You left your watch at Sally's."

"Tell her Ill be over in a little bit."

Casey started... "He said..."

"I heard him. Come. You can just give me outfit then, we'll hang out for a little bit."

"Ok..Bye."

"Byeee."

Casey hung up the phone.

"I'm gonna go with you." Casey said before turning and walking up the steps.

As she walked up, Derek whispered "Fuck and Chuck"

"Shut up, Derek." She said from the top of the steps.


	5. Dare or Double Dare?

**DaniMarie92: Sorry, You said you didnt understand.. haha, Fuck and Chuck, means like...you have sex with somebody, they you get rid of them, like you dont really want them after that, Derek is trying to say, if Casey keeps hanging aroudn with Sally, shes gonna become one of those girls who just get 'fucked and chucked' haha, sorry I hope that clears it up. **

**I OWN NOTHING**

The summer just started, Friday, It was Saturday now. And there was a huge party at Sally's. Derek was going, and he was going to bring Casey.

Casey curled her hair, more then she useually did, Normally she only had a wave, but now it was comptetely curled. She put some glitter in it, she had to admit, it looked good.

She put on the top that Derek bought her, Then put a baggy sweat shirt over it. She put on loose jeans, and dirty sneakers. Then she grabbed her school bag, there was no books in it, since she emptied it yesturday.

She grabbed a pair of red pumps that tied up her ankle, and a mini skirt, then threw them into her bag.

She swung her bag over her shoulder and ran down the steps. Derek was sitting on his chair.

"Come on, Derek." Casey said opening the front door.

"Um, Casey, Are you sure Sally doesnt mind you sleeping over?" Nora asked her.

"Yea, mom. She said it was cool." Casey shook her head, and tried to hurry Derek at the door, they were already 10 minutes late, which really didnt mater since the party would be going on all night.

Nora had no idea that there was a party, she thought Derek was hanging out at Sam's for the night and Casey was sleeping over Sally's.

"Ok, well then I'll see you later."

Nora walked into the kitchen and Casey opened her eyes wide at Derek.

"Were late!" She whispered, so her mother didnt hear.

Derek didnt seem to care much.

He turned off the TV and stood up, He pushed Casey out the door and they walked to the car.

Casey sat in the passenger seat and as Derek turned on the car, he looked at her.

"Your wareing that??" He raised his eyebrows.

"No." Casey unsiped the sweat shirt, revealing the tank top Derek got her.

"Ohh. You bad girl." Derek teased, and he pulled out of the drive way.

As he drove down the street, Casey opened her bag.

"Dont look, OK?" Casey asked him. He shook his head.

He was going to look.

She unbottoned her jeans, She shot a look at Derek and he quickly moved his eyes to the road, Casey didnt notice.

She pulled them down, and Derek looked out of the side of his eye.

She was having a hard time, Derek laughed. Casey smiled.

"Do you know how hard it is to get dressed in a car??" Casey laughed.

"No, I know how EASY it is to get UNDRESSED in a car, though." Derek smirked and Casey rolled her eyes.

She slid the skirt over her legs, Derek snuck one last peak.

She pulled her shoes out of her bag, then put them on, Tieing them up her ankle.

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Your for real with this whole 'Girl all the guys want' thing, arent you?"

Casey looked at him like she didnt know what he was talking about.

--

Derek pulled up next to Sally's apartment.

Nobody lived downstairs, so they werent worried about making too much noise.

Casey took a deep breath, and they walked into the house.

Sally greeted them both with a hug.

"Hey!" Casey said to her.

"Damnnnn girl, you look HOT." Sally joked aroung with her.

"Not too bad your self, Sal." Casey smiled.

Derek had to admit, this was turning him on.

The house was crowed, way too many people, Casey thought, but if she wanted to stick with this image, she had to get used to it.

Sally handed a beer to Casey and whispered. "Stalker bitch is here." As Casey took a sip.

Casey laughed at the beer went down her throat, the beer came right back up, out of her nose, they laughed so hard.

--

The party carried on untill 3:00 AM, everybody was gone. It was just Sam, Sally, Casey, and Emily left.

Casey was surprised Emily was there, but Sally said she invited herself, and came with Sam.

Casey finished her last beer of the night, Everybody was drunk out of thier minds.

Casey looked at them empty bottle, then looked inside.

"Awwww, its all gone." She whined.

"Do you know what we do with empty bottles!!" Sally yelled for across the room.

Casey's heart pounded, she knew very well. Too bad she wasnt ready.

But she had to act like she was.

Sally ran over to her, and everybody else sat in a circle, Casey pretended to laugh. She was in too deep.

"First round, Dare or double dare." Sally said, as she and Casey sat in the circle.

"What ever happened to TRUTH or Dare?" Emily asked.

Sally rolled her eyes. "Everybody always picked truth, so now you have to pick dare."

Emily's heart beat.

Casey laughed. Even though she wasnt the least bit happy.

She was extremely drunk, but she still knew she shouldnt do this.

"Casey, you first." Sally handed the bottle to Casey.

She took a deep breath and spun it around it landed on Derek.

"Ok, Casey, Dare or double Dare?" Casey took a deep breath, she didnt want to look stupid.

"Double dare." Everybody cheered her on.

"I dear you to take off your shirt, and you cant put it on for the rest of night." the guys smiled.

Casey's heart beat fast, It could have been alot worse, she thought.

She sighed and took off her shirt.

Everybody laughed, including her. She felt so naked, though.

Derek spun the bottle, it landed on Sally.

"Derek, Dear or Double Dare?"

"Dare." Derek said.

"Wussie." Sally said under her breath.

"Ok, I dare you to ware Casey's shirt." Derek shook his head and the girls laughed.

"Come on Derek, You amde me take it off, now I'm makin you ware it!" Casey yelled as she threw it at him. Sam laughed.

Derek sighed and slid the girly shirt over his head, the stood up.

"Do I look pretty??" He said in a girly voice.

Everybody laughed as hard as they could. Casey laid back on the floor.

Sally claped her hands and yelled "WOOO WOOO!"

Casey held her stomach, she was laughing so hard it hurt. Emily covered her mouth with her hand as tears fell from her eyes.

Sam put his head in his hands and laughed as hard as he could.

"Ok, Ok." Derek said trying to stop them.

He sat back down, and as soon as everybody started to laugh, sally spung the bottle.

It landed on Casey agian.

"Again??" Casey asked the bottle, like it would talk back to her.

Sally slured on her words.

"Ok, Casey, I dare you to fuck Derek!" She yelled.

The smile Casey had quickly went away.


	6. Cracked Leather Seats

**CheecaRose: thank you soo much (: & yea, deffenitly i can bring Emily into thier little 'group' more, lol. **

**if anybody else has any suggestions, let me know (:**

**I OWN NOTHING**

Casey stared across the circle. Emily's mouth droped. Why couldnt she get that dare? She thought to herself.

She had liked Derek since Kendergarden.

Casey heart pounded, and she felt like she was going to get sick, but she held it together.

Derek raised her eyes brows, and looked back and forth from her to Sally.

Sally was sober enough to know what she was doing, but too drunk to care.

Half of Derek wanted to do it, The other half didnt want to reck everything she stood for.

"Ok." Casey whisped. Cacthing Derek comptetely off gaurd.

"Are...Are you sure?" Derek looked at her with the most concerned face she had ever seen on Derek.

She wanted to scream 'No.' and run away. But she just shook her head and stood up.

She smiled as Derek stood up and she saw her shirt still on him.

They started to walk away as Sally yelled out,

"Your not gonan screw in my house! I love you guys, but sorry, Only I fuck in here!"

Emily laughed.

Derek and Casey were too nervous to find that even the least bit funny.

Derek had never felt this way before. and Casey can hoesntly say she hasnt ethier.

"The car it is." Derek tried to be funny, but it seemed like the pounding of his heart was louder than his voice.

Casey made a half-harted smile as they walked out of the door.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." Sally squealed and put her hand over her mouth.

Emily's eyes widened and Sam just sat there.

Sam wasnt that drunk, he only had one and a half beers.

Sally looked over at Sam. "Whats your problem?" She asked, opening another beer.

"If you had any kind of heart or any kind of brain, you would have never dont that." Sam shook his head and stood up, leaving sally on the floor, thinking.

"What the fuck, Sam?" She handed her beer to Emily and tried the best she could to stand up, but it felt like the room was flying around her.

"Not only are they step brother and sister, but Caseys a virgin and Dereks only had sex with you. Your just too stupid to see that you just fucked up both of thier lives."

"Oh come on.." Sally said, Sluring on her words and taking the beer back from Emily.

"For Casey, Its something she's waited her whole life for, and you went and fucked it up, just like everything else."

Sally rolled her eyes. "Its one Goddamn night, Sam."

"Not for Casey, Shes not like you." Sam gave her a cold look.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Sally stumbled over to him.

"Its means your a slut, and your turning her into one." Sam whispered before he walked out the door to get Casey and Derek.

Sally stood there, speachless, then looked back at Emily.

Emily shurgged her shoulders.

"I dont think your a slut."

Sally sighed and jumped as her front door slamed.

--

Casey didnt say a word the whole time her and Derek walked down the steps.

--

They both sat in the back seat of the car, Saying nothing.

"Case, We dont have to..." Derek began.

Casey wanted so bad to fit in, if this is what it takes, she has to do it.

"Its ok, whatever, come on." Casey leaned into Derel, but he pulled away.

"Honestly, I've only slept with Sally." Derek said, looking Casey up and down, She still had no shirt on, and he still wore hers.

"You might want this back." Derek laughed as he took off the shirt.

"No." Casey pulled it out of his hands and threw it on the floor.

Derek knew she would regret this, and did all he could to stall her, but she just wasnt giving up.

--

By the time Sam got down and found the car, It was too late, He looked into the back window, from far away, and could tell they were already into it, he couldnt stop them now.

--

Casey leaned into Derek and softly pressed her lips agisnt his to shut him up.

Once she did that, There was no turning back, Derek needed her.

Derek started to kiss her back, It was almost un-real.

Casey laid back on the seat.

The leather was cracked and dug into Casey's skin on her back. She jumped a little and moved around.

Derek stoped kissing her and looked down.

"These seats are so uncompfortable." Casey mumbled.

Derek smiled turned over, rolling Casey on top of him.

She smiled and looked down at him.

"Is this really happening?" Her eyes showed an emotion Derek never saw before.

"I think so." Derek smirked.

Casey leaned into his and kissed him.

Derek wraped his arms around her, and unhooked her bra strap.

Casey's heart jumped as it fell off her chest.

Derek smiled, showing her it was ok. She smiled back.


	7. When It Means Something

**I OWN NOTHING**

It was 9:30 PM the next night.

Casey sat on her bed, hugging her knees. Her hair that was in her face was wet from all the tears she had been crying.

She couldnt take it anymore. She jumped off her bed and stomped across the hall way and swung Derek's door open.

He sat at his computer desk, he was on he computer and had his headphones on, but took them off when he saw Casey.

"How could you let me do that!?" She screamed.

"Shut up??" Derek quickly walked past her and shut the door.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Do you know how many times I tried to stop you??" Derek asked, throwing his arms in the air.

"Obivously not enough." Casey folded her arms and rolled her tear-filled eyes.

"Well, you know what, Case? Even if I couldnt stop you, I warned you over and over again that this would happen." Derek walked back to the computer desk.

"You didnt say by _you_!!" Casey screamed.

"SHUT UP? I'm not gonna say it again!" Derek yelled back, he didnt want his family knowing.

Casey fell onto Derek's bed and started to cry more.

"Why?" She whispered to herself.

Derek's heart was beating so fast that it hurt him. He felt so bad, which was a change.

"Case, It happens to everybody." Derek whispered, looking at the computer screen.

"No, It doesnt!" Casey yelled into the bed.

"It happened to me!" Derek yelled back, So loud that it scared Casey.

She lifted her head up and looked at him.

"Sorry." He whispered, going back to what he was doing on the computer.

"But, your...a guy." Casey looked confused.

"That doesnt matter, Casey." Derek rested his head in his hands.

"How?" Casey whispered.

"I thought it was cool, Ok?" Derek shurgged his shoulder and tried to act like it was nothing.

"With who?" Casey felt bad for him.

"Sally." Derek looked up at her.

"Oh." Casey whispered.

"The next day, She told me it ment nothing." Derek looked down at his lap. He had never told anybody this.

Casey looked down. "If you know how bad it sucks, then why would you do it to me?" Casey shook her head.

"Because, Casey, Its diffrent." Derek looked back at the computer.

"How, How is it any diffrent??" Tears started to come back.

"Because it ment something, OK?" Derek never took his eyes off the computer.

Casey looked at him in amazement.

"And now your regreting it. How the hell do you think that makes me feel?" Derek pretended to type something.

"I'm sorry, I thought you did it a million times." Casey looked down and starte to walk out the door, but Derek stoped her.

"Only with Sally. And, for the record, Its alot better when it means something."

**Sorry its short, but i have to post chaps for my other storys, and i dont have alot of time on the computer, i'll post more soon , though **


	8. On Our Own, Now

**I OWN NOTHING**

Casey found herself on her bed, again.

But this time, she wasnt crying. She still regreted doing what she did, but not as much, now that Derek had told her what he did.

She looked up at the clock.

"12:00 AM. _Great_, I've been sitting here, doing nothing for 3 and a half hours." She whispered to herself.

She slowly sat up and walked across the hall.

She quietly knocked on Derek's door, trying not to wake the family.

The door nob started to turn, and Casey felt like she wanted to run away.

Derek stood there, in a white T shirt and boxers.

"Can we talk, again?" Casey asked, innocently.

"Depends, are you going to make me feel horrible again?" Derek asked, running his hands through his hair.

Casey smiled and shook her head.

"No."

Derek steped back and let her into his room. He shut the door behind her.

"I sat in the same spot for almost 4 hours and thought, about what you said." Casey took a deep breath.

"And...?" Derek was waiting for any kind of responce.

Casey just looked down at her feet.

"And I realized that I need to tell you something."

Derek nodded his head.

"Are you going anywhere with this?" Derek asked her.

"But, what I have to say, cant be expressed in words."

Derek was confused and looked around the room.

As soon as his eyes hit Casey's, she stood on her toes and pressed her lips aginst Derek's.

They both loved every second of it.

They jumped and turned their heads as they heard the door open.

Casey jumped away from Derek, as she saw her mother standing there, with the phone in her hand.

She looked so angry, Casey has never seen her this way.

"Whoa, mom, are you ok?" Casey said walking over to her.

"Now I know why you have been acting so distant!!" Her mother yelled.

Casey opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

She quickly turned to Derek, he looked helpless.

"I just got off the phone with Emily's mother." The anger had not left her face yet.

"Alright..." Casey was confused.

"She told me that she found out Emily has been drinking." She folded her arms, Casey's heart skiped a couple beats. She tried so hard to make it look like she didnt have a problem breathing.

"What does that have to do with me?" Casey asked, playing stupid.

"She also said that you were doing it with her." Nora pushed Casey aside and pointed the phone at Derek.

"**Both** of you!!"

Derek still looked helpless, he had never been caught.

"And not only were you drinking, your _sexually active_."

Derek tried so hard not to laugh when she said that, but he couldnt help it.

He bursted out laughing, causing Casey to laugh.

"Oh, so this is funny to you two??"

Nora's anger hit the roof at that point.

She threw the phone agisnt the wall, causing Casey to jump as it hit the wall, right next to her.

"I want you two out of my house, **now**!!"

That made Derek angry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _your_ house??"

"Derek..." Casey whispered from across the room, warning him to stop.

"No, I lived here long before you did!"

Nora took a deep breath, then turned to Casey.

"Fine, then _your _leaving!"

"Mom, you cant do that??" Tears started to fill Casey's eyes.

"What??" Derek looked over to them.

The kids rubbed their eyes and poked thier heads into the room.

"Go back to your rooms, guys." Derek said, trying to not make them worry.

The kids all walked away.

"You have an hour to get out." Nora whispered before walking out of the room.

"Go, Go pack." Derek said, pushing her out of his room.

"You want me to go?" There was hurt in Casey's voice.

As he walked her across the hallway, he whispered into her ear.

"Go to Sally's. I'll meet you there."

Casey nodded her head and went into her room.

She took out all the clothes in her dresser and threw them into a huge bag that laid across her bed.

Lizzie walked into her room.

"Casey, whats going on? Why are you leaving?" Lizzie asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I made some mistakes, Liz. It will be ok. Go back to bed, we'll have it figuered out in the morning.

Casey gave her a hug and she walked back into her room.

Casey went back to throwing everything in her bag.

--

45 minutes later she had everything in the bag and pulled it down the steps.

"Where are you going to stay?" Nora asked, putting her hand on her forehead, as it she had a headache.

"Goodbye, mom." She whispered coldly, before walking out the front door.

--

Derek sliped on his jeans and a sweat shirt. He quickly put on his shoes.

He opened his window and droped a big, black bag out of it.

He held his eyes shut tight and jumped after it. He opened them and smiled when he realized he hit the ground without hurting himself.

He picked up the bag, swung it over his shoulder, and ran to his car.

He shoved the bag into the back seat and turned the car on, he quickly pulled out of the drive way before anybody could see him.

--

As he drove the way to Sally's apartment, he saw Casey.

He laughed and beeped the horn.

She jumped and turned around. She smiled when she saw him.

"Its so dark out, I thought I would have to walk alone, I was scared." Casey laughed as she got into the passenger seat.

"I cant believe she did that." Derek said, shaking his head.

"Well, now were on our own, maybe its not such a bad thing." Casey said, trying to look at the brightside.

"Maybe." Derek whispered.


	9. Pick A Personality

**I OWN NOTHING**

It was 7:35 AM. Casey was sitting at Sally's computer and brushing her teeth at the same time, when she heard Sally yell from the bathroom.

She quickly stood up and walked across the hallway.

She poked her head in the bathroom door.

Sally sat on the toilet and looked down at her lap in disgust.

"I'M SITTING ON PISS!!"

Casey laughed.

"Welcome to life with Derek, Babe."

Casey walked into the bathroom and sip toothpaste into the sink.

"SCREW YOU, DEREK!" She yelled so that Derek could hear her.

"I love you too." Derek said, sarcasticly, from the living room couch.

Casey walked out of the bathroom and started to do her hair in Sally's bedroom.

"Hey, Sally, I need your advice!" Casey yelled from the bedroom.

Derek tried to listen the best he could.

Sally walked out of the bathroom and into the bed room, Shutting the door behind her, she knew Derek was listening.

"Whats goin on, Love?"

Casey plopped down on the bed, Sally laid next to her.

"Its about Derek." Casey whiserped.

"Oh yea, How did the other night go?? Sorry, I completely forgot to ask!"

Casey thought she was crazty, it was wrong to ask, and she was saying sorry for _not _asking.

"Umm, it was good, but..."

"Huh?" Sally looked hyper and happy.

"I'm just not sure whats going on with _us._"

Sally shrugged her shoulders.

"Its not love or anything, right?"

Casey looked down.

"No." She whispered. She lied.

"Then dont worry about it, Were young, We should just have fun."

Casey blinked a few times.

"And dont worry about him falling in love, Out of all the people who would fall in love, Derek would be the last, Hes just one of those 'player' dudes."

Casey pretended to laugh.

"So, you dont _like _him?"

"No." She lied again.

"Good, well then I totally have to tell you something..."

Casey's heart skiped a beat, God knows what he was about to say.

Just that second, the door swung open and Derek was standing there.

"I'm hungry." He said, looking at Sally.

"Than go to fucking Wendy's."

Sally said, throwing a pillow at him.

"I dont have any money." Derek put his hands into his pockets.

"Than get a job there."

Casey and Sally both laughed.

"Come on, Dude, Cant you just give me the money this one time?" Derek whined.

Sally turned her head to him.

"First off: I'm not a dude. Second: I'm as broke as you."

"We need jobs." Casey said.

"My parents send me money every month."

"Yea, well, sadly, ours dont." Derk said, leaning agsint the door.

Sally sighed and reached into her pocket, pulling out 15 dallors.

"Will this make you shut up?"

She pushed it into Derek's chest and pushed him out the door.

She plopped back down never to Casey.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying..."

The door swung opened again.

Sally didnt even turn her head.

"Derek, I sware you _want _your ass kicked."

"I just wanted to know if you guys were coming..." Derek made a completely fake sad face.

"Ugh. Come on." Casey smiled and draged Sally off the bed.

They walked out of the apartment and down to Derek's car.

Casey sat in the passenger seat and Sally sat in the back.

"Oh, Shit, hold on, I gotta get my purse."

Sally got out of the car and ran up the steps, back into the apartment.

Casey tried to lean over to kiss Derek but he pulled away.

"Whats wrong?" She looked hurt.

"I really dont even wanna be around you when your with her." Derek didnt even look at her.

"What do you mean?" Casey was angry.

"You act so diffrent around her, Case, Its fucking annoying. Can you please just pick a personalitly?? Please??"


	10. No More Drinking

**I OWN NOTHING**

Casey just looked at Derek, She didnt say anything.

"If you seriously want to be like her, I dont want to be with you..." It hurt Derek to say that, but he really didnt want ANOTHER Sally around, One was bad enough.

"Then I want to be like Sally.'" Casey said, coldly.

"Damnit, Case, I thought you were diffrent." Derek whispered and shook his head.

--2 weeks later--

It was akward, living with Derek after they just broke up, but she tried to stay away from him as much as she could.

She was alseep in Sally's bed when she woke up to somebody shaking her.

"Casey...Casey..Wake up!!"

She opened her eyes and saw Sally, crying.

"Oh my God, What happened??" She asked as she quickly sat up.

"I think...think...I'm...Pregnant." Sally said inbetween sobs.

"Holy Shit." Casey felt goosebumps run down her arms and legs.

Sally crawled to the edge of the bed and sat there.

"Did you take a test?" Casey whispered.

Sally held up a little white stick.

Casey took a good look at it, There was a small, pink plus sign.

Tears filled into Casey's eyes.

"You dont know what I'm going through." Sally whispered as she shook her head and cried.

A tear fell from Casey's eye.

"Yes I do..." She whispered back.

Sally slowly turned her head at Casey and arched her eye brows.

"I think I am too." Casey said so quietly that Sally could brealy hear her.

"Oh my God. What the fuck to we do??" Sally yelled.

"Ok, First we just...breathe." Casey and Sally both tried to stop crying and breathe.

Casey held her head in her hands, She had made a huge mistake.

Sally rocked back and fourth, wishing it would be over.

"Maybe we should to go the doctors..." Sally whispered.

Casey shook her head.

"Did _you_ take a test?" Sally asked, looking into her eyes.

Casey shook her head.

Sally picked her pruse up the floor and took a few dallors out.

"I'll go ask Derek to go get you one."

_'Is she fucking stupid?' _Casey asked in her head.

"No, Its ok,_ I'll_ get one." She must not have known that Derek was the only person she slept with.

"I'll go with you." Sally said, putting the money back in her purse and standing up.

Casey pulled the covers off of her.

She had on pink PJ pants and a white tank top.

"Its ok, Just go like that, you look fine." Sally said, as she fixed her makeup in the mirror.

Casey walked up, next to her, and fixed hers.

They walked past Derek who was laying on the couch.

"Do you ever get off that couch?" Sally asked, opening the front door.

"Nope." Derek said, trying to make her mad.

She rolled her eyes and her and Casey walked out.

They walked to the store, guys hitting on them along the way.

--

Casey sat on the bathroom toliet, and cried.

"Sally!"

Sally walked into the bathroom with a scared look on her face.

Casey nodded her head and threw the stick at the wall.

"Aww, Babe, It will be OK." Sally said, trying to make things better.

"Just no drinks or parties, I guess..." She looked a little more sad.

Casey shrugged her shoulders, She couldnt use less drinks anyway, thats what got her in this mess.

"What are we gonna do?" Sally whispered.

"I dont know.." Casey said, looking at the tiled floor.

"Abortion? Are you aginst that?" She asked Casey.

She just nodded her head again.

"Me too." Sally said.

"Maybe, we could like..not tell the dads, then, when its born we can give it up for adoption."

"Sally, I cant do that.." Casey whispered, disagreeing with her for the first time.

"Well, you could, I cant, Since the dad kinda lives here..."

Caseys heart feel to the floor.

"Derek's the father?" She whispered, feeling so hurt that she just wanted to disapear.


	11. The Best Mistake She Ever Made

**I OWN NOTHING**

Sally shook her head.

Casey felt like she couldnt breathe. Her hands started to shake and tears fell from her eyes, more than before.

"Sally, You can just give me a minute, please?" She whispered, tucking her hair behind her ears.

Sally nodded and walked out of the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, Casey sank to the floor.

She felt the cold tile on her back, but didnt care. She put her hand over her face and cried.

Her life was just falling to pieces, the small kind that seem impossible to put back together.

'I thought living a life like this would be fun.' She whispered to herself, through her tears.

She had this feeling in her heart that she never had before, it was the biggest let down that she had ever had. She just wanted to have fun, and to be one of the popular girls.

But now, she was just a _slut._

Or at least thats what she thought.

There was a quiet knock on the door.

Casey sat up and whipped her tears away.

"What?" She managed to force out.

"Its me, can I come in?" She heard Derek's voice and started to cry even harder.

"Whatever." She held her head down and sat on the sink.

The door slowly opened and Derek was standing there, looking helpless.

"What do you want?" She whispered, looking up at him.

Seeing her like that _killed _him.

"I heard you crying, and Sally's crying too." Derek said, looking down at his feet.

"Like you care??" She said coldly.

"Why are you always so mad at me?!" Derek was getting angry

"Oh...wow.. Let me see, maybe because you broke my Goddamn heart..TWICE!!" Casey screamed, not caring if Sally heard.

"I broke _your _heart?? Your the one who wanted to end our little 'realtionship' or what ever we had!!" Derek yelled back at her, throwing his arms in the air.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO BRAKE UP WITH ME!" She screamed to the top of her lungs, through her tears.

"WHATEVER CASEY. AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, '_TWICE'? _Derek yelled.

"YOU GOT SALLY PREGNANT THEN TURNED AROUND AND GOT ME PREGNANT! I FUCKING HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU WERE SUCH A MISTAKE! JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" Casey screamed with all her heart, her lungs almost gave out.

Derek stood there with wide eyes. His heart was pounding so hard that his breaths were beating along with it.

"You...You guys are...Pregnant?" Derek whispered, tears filling his eye, but she wouldnt let it fall, he quickly blinked it away.

"YES! NOW GO!" Casey screamed.

Derek turned around, slowly and started to walk out of the door.

"Wait." Casey whispered.

She looked back down at her feet that were dangling off the sink.

Derek turned back around and looked at her, a tear fell from his face.

"As much as I hate you, I love you with all of my heart. As much as I want you to go, I want you to stay. And even if you were a mistake, It was the best mistake I ever made... I'm gonna go to the hospital tomorrow..I'll bring Sally. Then we'll find out for sure."

Casey sobbed and Derek nodded his head, then walked out.

**--THE NEXT DAY--**

Casey, Sally, Derek, Emily, and Sam all sat in the waiting room.

A tear fell from Sally's eye. Casey's hands were shaking as she held Derek's. Derek found it harder and harder to breath as the minutes went by. Emily foudn this all to be crazy. Sam knew nothing good would come from this.

A nurse walked in and they all jumped up.

"Whats the results??" Derek asked, he needed to know, as soon as possible.

Casey didnt want ethier of them to be pregnant, but if she had to pick one, she would pick herself.

She didnt want to be, but she wouldnt want Sally carrying Derek's baby. She would much rather it be her.

Derek felt the same.

The nurse cleared her throat and looked at them, with a disaproving expression.

There was no dout about it, the nurse thought they were a bunch of sluts, but they didnt care about that right now.

"Casey, Your not pregnant." The nurse shook her head.

Casey took a deep breath and closed her eyes tight.

Derek gave her hand a squeeze and smiled at her.

But, Sally's results havent been read yet. They couldnt get too happy.

"Sally, You, on the other hand, ARE pregnant."


	12. You Were The One Who Taught Me

**I OWN NOTHING**

The next few months were hard on everybody. Mostly Casey.

Sally became bigger and Casey became _easier._

Its like she would hook up with anybody. She just found no point in being serious with anybody.

Derek just couldnt get used to the fact that he would be a father. He still couldnt tell his partents.

Sam just stood back and watched. He tried to be nice to Sally, and would help her out if she needed anything, but she rarely asked him for much.

Emily stayed by Casey, but she offten pushed her away when it got harder.

Casey would refuse to talk to Derek, no mater what, even if he was in the same house as her. It _killed _him that she tried to not even look him in the eyes.

Sally tried to be happy about being pregnant by picking out names and buying a few things, but Derek did find that to help him at all, it actually made things worse.

Derek hadnt made that much of an effert to speak to Casey, but he really wanted to. He was just scared of rejection.

--

Derek laid on the couch where he always seemed to be. He could see Casey sitting outside and knew he needed to talk to her.

He sat up and walked down the apartment steps.

He opened the big door and walked over to the bench where Casey sat. He plopped down and looked up at her.

She was holding a ciggerette between her pointer and middle finger.

She flicked the ashes and they fell into the grass. She lifted it to her mouth and breathed in the smoke, feeling a sense of relief.

"Thats a new habit." Derek said, raising his eyebrows.

"Not really, You just dont pay attention to me anymore." Casey blew the smoke out as she talked.

"This is the first time you've talked to me since...you know.." Derek feared saying it.

"Since you found out that you knocked up Sally." Casey said, coldly.

"Yea..." Derek iched his head with one hand and shoved the other one in his pocket.

"Last time I talked to you...I told you that you were the best mistake I ever made..." Casey started, then sucked into the ciggerette again.

"Yea..." Derek's heart beat faster.

"I was wrong.." She said, blowing out the smoke.

Derek took a deep breath.

"Case, this isnt you..." He said, looking down at the ciggerette.

"What isnt me??" She asked, obviously mad.

"The smoking, a diffrent guy every night... everything." He sat up.

"Well its all your fault." She whispered, as she flicked the ashes off the end of the ciggerette, again.

"Your right, and I'm sorry..." Derek threw his hands in the air.

"Sorry doesnt make up for ruining my Goddamn life, Derek!" She yelled, tears filling her eyes.

She sat back and blicked away the tears, taking another hit of the ciggerette.

"Can I ask you somehting, Case?" Derek said, leaning up more.

"Sure." Casey said, rolling her eyes.

"What do you want to do with your life??" Derek said, on the edge of the bench.

"Well...Dad..." She started, sarcasticly.

"I want to be a singer." She made a bitchy smile.

"Ok, Well guess what? If you keep living like this, you wont be." Derek said, standing up.

"Derek, As of right now, I wont be ANYTHING, I'll be _lucky_ if I'm still alive by the time I'm 30!" Casey stood up and looked him in the eyes.

Derek shook his head, tears filling his eyes.

He looked so upset, even more upset then when she told him Sally was pregnant.

Casey plopped back down onto the bench.

"What do you care, anyway?" She whispered, not expecting him to answer.

Derek sat down again too.

"Casey, I just cant sit back and watch you live like this." Derek shook his head.

Tears started to fall from Casey's face.

"Oh, what? And_ I_ can!? Do you think I want to live like this, Derek? Honestly, Do you think I find it _fun_?" She stood up and threw her ciggerette on the ground and steped on it.

Casey turned around and looked at the small white apartment.

"Who would have thought that a stupid little white house could do so much." She whispered as the tears fell faster.

"Its not the house, Case." Derek whispered.

Casey roleld her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Then what is it, Derek? Huh? What fucked up my life so bad?!" She yelled.

"ME! OKAY?" Derek looked her in the eyes.

"Its my fault that your like this, its all my Goddamn fault! All of it! If I could help you I would, but I'm sorry, I cant just forget that night. That night taught me what love is!!" Derek yelled back at her.

Then he changed his voice to a whisper.

"And you taught me how easy it is to throw it away." He started to walk away but Casey ran infront of him.

"Move, Case." He said as he tried to walk by her, but she pushed him back.

She crashed her lips into his and then broke apart

"And I want to be the one who teaches you that, it will always be there, no matter how bad you want it to go away."


	13. Getting Help

**I OWN NOTHING**

Sally laid across the bed, her stomach poking out of her shirt, Casey couldnt think of anything more trashy.

She was trying to look sexy, and she was pregnant. It made Casey want to gag. Not to mention it was Casey's shirt, the one that Derek got her, and now it would be baggy on Casey.

"It hurtsss!" Sally whined.

"Your pregnant, babe. Its gonna hurt." Casey said as she sat infront of the giant mirror leaned agisnt the wall.

She was putting on her make up and doing her hair.

"Hey! Thats my eyeshadow!" Sally yelled as Casey brushed the pink eyeshadow across her eye lid.

"Thats my shirt. Were even." Casey rolled her eyes.

She had lost respect for Sally after she got pregnant. They didnt have that 'bestfriend' realtionship anymore. They were more like sisters, and faught every now and then.

Sally laid back down and put a hand over to small stomach. It was getting bigger but it was still small, she was only 2 months.

Summer was over in a month, Casey didnt want it to end. Ending ment that they would have to go back to school. School ment girls talking about Casey and being called a slut.

"I wonder what ever happened to Kendra." Casey said, as she looked in the mirror.

"I dont know. But I take pitty on her now." Sally said, taking a deep breath.

"Your only 2 months. It not even the worst part, yet." Casey rolled her eyes.

"Easy for you to say." Sally turned on her side.

"Wheres Derek?" She asked, sitting up.

"Who cares?" Casey said, even though she cared the most.

"I have all these names in my head, I wanted to tell him some." Sally said, standing up.

Casey couldnt take it anymore. She couldnt take her picking out names and buying clothes and thinking Derek was happy.

She finally just let her anger go.

"Sally! Shut. Up. He doesnt care about names, OK?? He cares that his life is a living hell! You think your making it better by trying to make it a happy thing, well guess what?? Its impossible to be happy when somebody like you gets pregnant!" Casey yelled, standing up, in Sally's face now.

Sally folded her arms and looked Casey in the eyes.

"What do you mean, _somebody like me_?" She said with a huge aditude.

"Somebody who only used thier family for money! Somebody who made my life shit! Somebody who has been known as a SLUT for the past 5 YEARS!" Casey yelled in her face.

"OHHHH, YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE TO TALK ABOUT BEING A SLUT!?" Sally screamed.

The door flew open and Derek stood there.

"What are you two doing??" He yelled and looked back and fourth at Casey and Sally.

"TELL HER DEREK, TELL HER YOUR HAPPY!" Sally yelled to Derek.

Derek stood there, he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Your happy, Arent you?" She whispered, with tears in her eyes.

"SEE SALLY! YOU FUCK UP **EVERYBODY'S **LIFE!" Casey screamed.

"Please, your just jealous because I was the one who he ended up with." Sally whispered, folding her arms.

Casey pushed past Derek and Sally and ran out of the bedroom.

"Casey!!" Derek called after her.

"Umm, Hello? Let her go." Sally said, looking down the hallway.

"No, Not again." Derek said before he ran after her.

--

Derek got outside and saw her walking down the street.

"Where are you going!?" He yelled as he chased her.

"HOME!" She turned her back to him and stuck up her middle finger.

Derek sighed and ran up to her.

She reached into her purse and pulled out a pack of ciggerettes.

"Fuck you. Get away from me." She said cold and quietly.

She pulled a ciggerette out of the pack and lit it, but Derek pulled it out of her mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" She yelled at him, stopping in her tracks.

"I'm not letting you live like this!" He yelled, steping on the ciggerette.

He pulled the rest of the pack out of her hands and put it in his pocket.

"Give them back!" She yelled.

The neighbors were coming to their window and looking at them. They didnt like either of them, there were rumors all over the street about them.

"No! Its over! All of this, Casey! The drinking! The smoking! All the guys! Its over!" He yelled as he faught her off of him.

"Your going home, I'm making sure. Their gonna help you." Derek whispered.

"I'm going to Rob's house." Casey said as she started to walk down the street.

"Who the hell is Rob?" Derek asked, throwing his arms in the air.

"My boyfriend!" She yelled.

"Yea, right. Any boyfriend of yours is gone in 2 days." Derek said, still standing there.

Casey turned around and folded her arms.

"Excuse me?" She whispered.

"I didnt mean it like that, Casey." Derek said, walking up to her.

"Then how did you mean it?!" She yelled.

"I'm taking you home!" She yelled.

"Really?" She smiled and walked and walked away, But he ran up to her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She sreamed as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulders.

"Taking you home!" She yelled as he walked down the street with her kicking anf screaming.

"The neighbors think were crazy!" She whispered.

"Oh, and they didnt when you ran down the street naked??" Derek asked, a little too loud.

"I ran down the street naked?" Casey asked, making a questioning face.

"After 10 beers." Derek bouned her up.

"Owww!" She yelled.

"Sorry." He said, not really meaning it.

"They wont let me come back home." Casey said, folding her arms and her hair fell and her head hung unside down behinde Derek's back.

"Yes they will." Derek said as he turned the cornor.


	14. Time To Let Her Go

**I DONT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK**

Derek opened the door to his old house. He didnt feel the need to knock.

"DELIVERY!" He yelled as he finally put Casey down on her feet.

"SMEREK!!" Marti ran down the steps and wraped her arms around Derek.

"Smarti!" To Derek, it was the best feeling in the world, having his baby sister in his arms agian.

He had missed it so much.

"Casey!!" She yelled and huged Casey's leg.

Casey made a half hearted smile at her. She wasnt in the best mood.

"Oh my God! CASEY! DEREK!" Lizzie ran down the steps so fast that they almost blew away.

She wraped her arms around Casey's waist.

Casey patted her head and tried to get out of the hug.

"You smell like smoke." Lizzie said, sniffing Casey's shirt.

Casey pushed her back, but didnt say anything.

Lizzie looked up at her older sister with hurt in her eyes. This wasnt the Casey she knew.

"Hey!? What are you two doing here!?" Edwin said as he ran down the steps.

"Wheres dad and Nora?" Derek asked, getting to the point.

"Right here..."

Derek and Casey looked over to the kitchen door. George leaned agisnt it and Nora's arms were folded.

"Kids, go upstairs." George said, pointing to the steps.

Marti, Lizzie and Edwin all walked up the steps.

After they heard the 3rd door shut, Nora spoke.

"Whats going on?" She looked very angry.

"She needs help." Derek saidm pushing Casey towards them.

"I do not!" She said, taking a step back.

"Ohhhh, yes you do." Derek pushed her a little harder and closer to their parents.

"Why cant you help her?" George asked.

"What, so you dont want to help her?" Derek looked at them like they were the most evil thing he had even seen.

"I think you can help her with whatever it is, Derek." Nora said, unfolding her arms.

"Shes your kid!? Your gonna just give up on her like that!?" Derek yelled at them.

Tears started to fill Casey's eyes.

"I told you, Derek." Casey whispered as she pushed past him and out the door.

Derek gave them the nastiest look he had ever givin anybody before, then chased after Casey.

"Casey! Wait!" He yelled as he found himself running after her, again.

Casey spun around and looked him in the eyes.

"My own_ family_ doesnt even care about me. NOBODY cares about me, Derek. Why should you?" She whispered, tears falling from her cheeks.

"Screw them Case. Who needs them? We dont. We'll be just fine without them!" Derek yelled, tears filling up in his eyes.

"Derek, please. Just leave me alone. Dont you think you've caused enough damage?" Casey asked.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." Derek whispered.

"Yea, I know! And thats why I'm so fucked up! You try to make things better, Derek, But you only make them worse! You think your helping me, but your distroying me!" Casey screamed with tears in her eyes.

"I dont want you in my life anymore!"

She walked away, and for the first time, Derek didnt chase after her. He let her be on her own, now.

Maybe she was right, maybe _he _was the only thing holding her back from being okay again.

Derek stood with his hands in his pockets and watched her walk down the street.

A tear fell from his eye as he realized that she didnt need him. Actually, she did. She needed him to stay away from her.

He took a deep breath and turned around, and started to walk back to the apartment.

Back to his stupid life, that ment nothing.

--

Derek walked in the door and Sally was laying on the floor, crying.

She looked so horrible, like she was hurt so bad it killed her.

Emily sat next to her and held her head as she cried on her shoulder.

"Whats wrong?" Derek whispered.

Sally sniffed and looked up at him with hurt in her eyes.

"You'll be happy to know I lost our baby!" She yelled.

Derek held his eyes shut tight and ran his hands through his hair.

He was going nowhere in life. He was going to be stuck here forever. His life will be spent in this little apartment, where parties are thrown every weekend and beer over flows the cups. Where Sally will say she loves him and then go sleep with other guys. Where he will sit here and wonder what could have been if he never went along with that stupid dare.

--

**A/N: sorry its short, but the next one will be really long!! and a total twist!! haha, consider yourself warned!! lol**


	15. Nobody Has A Perfect Life

**I DONT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK**

6 months later, Derek walked into a drugstore, he needed to pick up a card for his mothers birthday, (not Nora, his real mom), Which he missed three days ago, he was going to mail it to her, which was another three days.

He stood in front of the cards, there were millions. He didnt know which one to pick.

He crossed his arms and put one hand under his chin, he looked deep in thought, he was paying attention to anything other than the cards, he was already standing there for a half hour, he wanted to pink one NOW.

He felt somebody walk past him, bumping into his shoulder. He saw her turn around out of the cornor of his eye.

"Sor..."

When she stoped and stared at him, he looked over with a questioning face.

His heart almost poped out of his chest when he saw Casey.

"Oh my God! Casey!" He looked her up and down, his face looking more surprised then Casey has ever seen.

She looked beautiful, and diffrent.

Her hair was longer, and completely straight, usually she always curled it. It was darker and some of it hung in her face. She didnt have dark circles around her eyes anymore, they were beautiful and glowing. Her lips had the perfect amout of pink lipgloss on them, and her face wasnt as skinny and shurnk in as it was last time he saw her, when she was addicted to just about everything bad for your body.

"Derek!!" She smiled and her smile was beautiful.

She looked so healthy, she looked like she got her life back together.

She felt goosbumps all over her body. She jumped over and gave him the biggest hug she has ever givin anybody.

It felt so good to have him in her arms again.

Derek steped back and looked her up and down again.

"You look great!" He smiled.

She let out a deep breath and smiled.

"Thanks, you too." She was breathing hard and fast, so was he.

"Looks like you were right..." Derek started.

The smile fell from Casey's face.

She didnt want him to think that she wasnt happy, so she smiled again.

But it was more of a half hearted smile.

"Umm..." Casey didnt know what to say, and Derek noticed.

"So, hows life?" He said, changing the subject.

Casey smiled again and nodded her head.

"Good, good. Yours?" She asked, looking in his eyes.

"Okay." Derek nodded his head and laughed, he was completely lieing, and Casey knew.

Giving up Casey, ment giving up his life. But he took that risk. For her to be happy, he would have to be sad, but as long as she was happy, he didnt mind.

"So, hows Sally, with the baby and all?" Casey asked.

She obviously didnt know that she lost it 6 months ago.

Derek shook his head.

"There is no baby..." He didnt know how to put it.

Casey looked confused.

"She lost it..." Derek said, feeling bad by just saying it.

"Ohhh, Oh my God. I'm so sorry." Casey said, regreting bringing it up.

Casey hit herself in the head.

"No, Its ok. It was probably for the best anyway, That poor thing wouldnt deserve the life it would've had with Sally anyway." Derek said, being completely honest.

Casey nodded her head. She felt horrible.

It was so werid. She was standing there talking to _Derek, _of all people. Why did she feel like it was somebody who she just met?

"Did you ever patch up things with the family?" Casey asked.

"Ummmm, no." Derek said, laughing.

"Same here." Casey laughed too.

"I kinda miss the kids, though." Derek said.

Casey nodded her head, agreeing.

"Do you still live at the apartment?" Casey asked, even though she was almost positive that he did.

"Actually I moved out, a few months ago." Derek smiled, catching casey off gaurd.

"Really? Where?" Casey asked, surprised.

"Distin Street." Derek said, unfolding his arms.

Casey's jaw fell open.

"What!?" She smiled, Derek was confused.

"I live 2 streets down from there!" They both started to laugh.

"I cant believe I havent seen you!" Derek said.

Casey nodded her head and smiled "You should stop down some time."

Derek smiled.

"Deffenitly."

Derek's eyes fell on her arm as she walked away.

There was a big bruse, It looked like somebody's hand print, like they squeezed it really hard.

Maybe her life wasnt as together as he thought.

"Wait!" He yelled back to her.

She turned around with a questioning face.

"Can I have your number?" He asked.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She closed it and tried again.

"How about I get yours? Its my boyfriend... Kinda the jealous type." Casey replied, she looked scared as she mentioned him.

"Oh, okay." Derek took a deep breath.

"How about we just meet somewhere?" He asked, not wanting her to get hurt, but wanting to see her more.

"Thats good. Ummm, Smelly Nellys, 5 PM tomorrow?" Casey said, hoping he would say yes.

"Perfect, See you then."

Casey smiled and walked away.

It broke Derek's heart as he saw the bruse again.

But there was nothing he could do. He promised himself no matter what, he wont try to interfere with her life anymore.

Even if it hurt him to see her like that.

--

Casey sat in her small apartment on the chouch.

Rob, her boyfriend, walked into the room.

"Are you stupid!? Why are you just sitting there!?" He looked angry and Casey didnt know why. She knew what was coming, though.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I told you I was hungry an hour ago!?" He yelled a little louder.

She held her eyes shut tight as he grabbed her arm and pulled her off the couch as hard as he could.

She just wished tomorrow came faster. She wanted to be with Derek.

He threw her on to the floor, her back slaming agisnt it, hurting her worse then the last time.

"Why dont you ever do anything!?" He yelled and Casey cried.

"Oh your crying now!! Am I too mean to you!?" He yelled in her face.

She helt her breath as he hit her so hard she felt dizy and couldnt see for a second.


	16. A New Start

**I OWN NOTHING**

Derek sat on the couch and wished tomorrow came sooner. He wanted to run into Casey's apartment, pick her up and run away, but not without killing her boyfriend first.

He smiled at the thought.

Then, reality set back in.

"DEREK!" Sally yelled from the bathroom.

"What!?" He yelled back, angry. She ruined his fantsy.

"You pissed on the Goddamn seat again!!" She stromed into the room.

"My bad." He smirked.

"I'm gonna buy you like, targets or something." She rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen.

"Why are you acting so diffrent today?" Sally asked as she poured orange juice into a glass.

"I saw Casey." Derek said, not taking his eyes off of the TV.

Sally spit the orange juice all over the counter.

"You saw _who_?" Sally asked, obvisouly mad.

"Casey. She looks good." Derek smirked again, at this point, he was trying to make her mad.

"So what? Are you guys gonna fall madly in love again?" Sally rolled her eyes and took another sip.

Derek wished she would just go away.

"I told her I have my own apartment. So if she asks you or anything..." Derek started

"Ill tell her the truth." Sally finished.

"Oh come on. You've never told her the truth before in your life." Derek threw his arms in the air and looked back at her.

"_Lieing._ Its not a very good way to start a new realtionship." Sally smirked.

"You make it sound like I'm lieing to get in her pants or something. I just want her to be proud of me." Derek said, laying back down.

"Proud!? Derek, for the past year you've got off that couch like... Twice." Sally said, washing the glass.

"Not true. And I will get my own apartment, sooner or later." He fliped through the channels.

"I vote for sooner." Sally said, walking into her room.

"Me too." Derek whispered back.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Casey watched as her boyfriend pulled out of the drive way.

Once he was off the block she took a deep breath and picked up her cell phone.

She dialed a familar number and paryed somebody picked up.

"Please, Please." She whispered as she heard the phone ring.

She held her eyes shut tight and jumped when she heard somebody pick up.

"Hello?" He sounded bored.

"Derek?" Casey looked around the room, she was confused, she thought she was calling Sally.

"Casey!?" Derek jumped up and his heart beated faster.

"What are you doing at Sally's house?" Casey was hurt, she thought they were still together.

"Just hangin out..." Derek said, looking around the room.

"At 9 in the morning?" Casey sounded confused.

"Ummm, I couldnt sleep?" Derek said, he wasnt good with excuses.

"Oh. Well, change of plans. I need you to meet me at Smelly Nellys like...Now." Casey sounded rushed.

"Okay?" Derek sliped on his pants and held the phone with his shoulder.

"Oh my God, Derek. Thank you so much." Casey put her hand over her chest and let out a deep breath.

"Is everything OK?" Derek asked, concerned.

"Yea, everythings fine. Just, hurry." Casey took a deep breath and hung up the phone.

She threw it into her big backpack full of clothes and ziped it up.

"Come on Bella." She picked up a tiny chawawa, just a little bigger than her hand.

She sunggled her into her chest and swung the backpack around her, then ran out the door.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Derek sat in a small booth at Smelly Nellys. His hair was a mess and he obviously just woke up.

He mixed the milk in his coffee with a spoon.

He smiled as he saw Casey walk into the resturanut, then his eyes fell on the dog.

"You have a dog?... In a resturaunt?" He looked around to see if anybody was looking.

"Yea." Casey said quickly as she sat down.

"Oh my God, what happened to your face!?" Derek asked, a little too loud as he noticed the big bruse on her cheek.

"Him. Again." Casey said as she put the puppy down next to her.

Derek jew fell open, he knew it.

"Derek, I know I said that I didnt need you. But I was wrong, OK? I do. I need you more than ever. I need to get away from him." Casey said in a rushed voice again.

Derek couldnt say anything.

"Can I stay at your apartment, for a little bit? Untill I get my own?" Casey looked helpless, and the giant bruse on her face didnt help.

Derek wanted to smash his head agisnt the table.

"Please?" She whispered as tears filled her eyes.

He felt horrible.

"Case... I dont have my own place." Derek whispered, looking down.

"What!?" She whispered as more tears filled her eyes.

"You looked great. I was so proud of you. I just wanted you to be proud of me." Derek whispered.

The tears started to fall.

Casey put her head in her hands and started to cry.

"I have no where to go, Derek. Hes gonna kill me." She whispered.

Derek heart got ripped out, right then and there.

"I'm so sorry, Casey." Derek shook his head in disapointment in himself.

"I have nowhere to go..." She cried.

Derek took a deep breath and looked around, trying to come up with ideas. He wasnt going to make her stay with Sally.

...

"THE SHORE HOUSE!" Derek yelled with a huge smile.

Casey looked around the room at the people staring at them.

"Shhh." She shushed him.

"Sorry... The shore house.." Derek said again, in a whisper.

"What shore house?" Casey asked.

"Me, my dad, Edwin and Marti had a shore house, we used to go every summer but we stoped when you guys moved in... We could go there." Derek said with a smile from ear to ear.

Casey's heart beated faster. Maybe there was hope after all.

"Ok, Lets go!" Casey said without thinking twice.

"Ummm. Ok? We would have to go back to the apartment and get my stuff?" Derek said, amazed that she wanted to go.

"Sure, Come on!"

The look on Casey's face was one her never saw before. She was happy. More happy than ever.

She looked hopeful and ready. Ready for a new start.


	17. He Saved Her Twice

**I DONT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK**

Casey and Derek pulled up to the apartment. Casey took a deep breath and turned to Derek.

"Do you want to come in?" He asked her, praying she would say no.

"Umm, No. Me and Sally werent the best of friends when I left." Casey smiled.

"Ok." Derek sighed with relief and turned off the car. "I'll try to hurry, Okay?" Derek looked at her with happiness in his eyes.

He was so happy that she was back in his life. He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door.

As he got out, he smiled at Casey.

--

Derek ran up the steps to the apartment.

"SALLY!" He yelled, troughout the house.

"What?" She walked into the living room and saw Derek picking up a bunch of his clothes.

"Are you actually cleaning?" Sally asked in amazment.

Derek chuckled. "Yea, right. Do you have a duffle bag or something?" He asked, running into the kitchen.

"Why?" Sally watched as he ran around the house, throwing stuff together. She was confused.

"I'm finally moving out, arent you happy?" Derek said as he walked past her, he knew he was.

"Moving out? When did you decide this!?" Sally threw her arms in the air and watched him put his things in a big black trash bag.

"Today." Derek smiled in her face and walked to the door.

"Where are you going??" Sally asked as she followed him.

"I'm gonna live with _Casey._"

As he said 'Casey' a chill ran down Sally's spine.

Sally chuckled. "I should have known." She folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"What?" Derek looked back at her as he opened the door.

"She fucks everything, for everybody." Sally said in his face.

"Ummmm, No. Thats you." Derek smirked and walked out, slaming the door on Sally's face, but as soon as reality hit her, She quickly opened it back up and ran down the steps.

She opened the second door, leading outside.

Derek was putting the big trash bag in the back of his car.

"Are you serious!?" Sally yelled.

Casey's heart jumped as she saw her standing there. She thought she would have been lucky enough to never see her.

Sally walked over to the passenger side of the car. Casey had her window down and was looking her in the eyes.

But before Derek could walk over, Sally said something to Casey.

"Why dont you go back to your perfect little world? You know, the one where your boyfriend beats the shit outta you? Your more wanted there." Sally said, cold and mean.

The look in her eyes was _hate._

Casey never saw anybody to angry before, well, except for Rob.

"How do you know that?" Casey managed to spit out before she walked away.

She turned around and leaned down to the window.

"Please, Sweetheart. I've been sleeping with him for MONTHS. You very easy to hide from, by the way."

Sally smirked and walked away, Derek heard everything that she said.

"Well, maybe if you werent such a slut..." Derek called back to her.

"UGH! I'm not a slut!? I dont know why you people feel the need to call me one!?" Sally said with tears in her eyes.

Derek's face got sad.

"Aww, Sal. Who called you a slut?" Derek's face looked so caring.

Casey wanted to cry right then and there once she saw his face.

Sally's heart jumped and she started to cry as she walked over to him.

"Sam.." She whispered as she lifted her arms to give him a hug, but he quickly pulled away and got in the car.

"Remind me to thank him!" He smiled and turned on the car, making Sally cry even more.

--

As they drove down the road, Casey leaned her head agisnt the window as she listened to her IPod.

She was waring Derek's 'Elvis' sunglasses to hide the bruse on her face.

But Derek thought they looked cute on her.

The puppy laid, asleep on Casey's lap, It was a cute sight.

Casey looked out the window and smiled. She was safe now.

She looked back up at Derek, but he didnt know because she had on the sunglasses on.

A song came on her IPod, and Casey staired at Derek while it played.

_It took me by surprise when I saw you standing there,  
Close enough to touch, breathing the same air.  
You asked me how I've been.. I guess thats when I smiled and said 'Just fine.'  
Oh but baby I was lieing._

_What I really ment to say is 'I'm dying here inside.'  
and I miss you more each day,  
Theres not a night I haven't cried,  
and baby heres the truth,  
_I'm still in love with you_..  
Yah, thats what I really ment to say._

_and as you walked away,  
The echo of my words,  
Cut just like a knife,  
Cut so deep it hurt.  
I held back the tears,  
Held onto my pride and watched you go.  
I wonder if you'll ever know._

_What I really ment to say,  
'Is I'm dying here inside,  
and I miss you more each day,  
Theres not a night I haven't cried,  
and baby heres the truth,  
_I'm still in love with you.'

_What I really ment to say,  
Is 'I'm really not that strong.  
No matter how I try,  
I'm still holding on.  
and heres the honest truth,  
_I'm still in love with you.'

_Yah,_

_Thats what I really ment to say...  
Thats what I really ment to say...  
Thats what I really ment to say..._

By the time the song was over, she had tears in her eyes. But Derek couldnt tell.

That _was _what she really ment to say.

Every night she would cry herself to sleep because she missed him.

Maybe Derek let her go so that she didnt die. But the thing is, By letting her go, she was dieing on the _inside._

He saved her _physically_ by letting her go that day. And he saved her _mentaly_ by taking her today.


	18. Happy, Hyper, and Huggable

**I OWN NOTHING**

Casey staired out the window through the giant glasses hanging over her face.

They had been driving for about an hour now. Everything looked so different.

The puppy jumped on Casey's lap and barked.

Derek held his ears.

"What the hell!?"

It was a small dog. It's bark was loud and pitchy.

Casey laughed and picked it up.

"Its only Bella." She said holding the dogs face next to hers.

"Isn't she cute?" Casey asked, expecting him to say yes.

"Its a girl?" Derek asked, looking back and fourth to the dog and the road.

"Obviously?" Casey pointed to the pink collar around her neck and made a 'DUH' face.

Derek shook his head and laughed.

"Yea..." Was all he could say.

Derek liked dogs. But to him, that wasn't a dog, it was an over grown rat.

To Casey it was her baby.

Derek laughed and looked at the road.

Casey kissed the top of the dogs head.

Soon, Casey fell asleep along with the puppy on her lap.

--

Casey's eyes fluttered open as Derek shook her.

"Case...Were here."

She looked up and he sat next to her with a huge smile.

She turned her head to the house that she saw in the corner of her eye.

"Its beautiful." She whispered.

It was a big white house, and right behind it was the ocean.

Casey smiled as she got out of the car with her backpack swung over one arm and the puppy in her other hand.

She looked up at the house and took off the sunglasses.

There was a path of rocks leading up to a white screen door and a wooden door behind it.

There were two big windows, one on the first floor and another one on the second.

Casey waved to Derek, telling him to come as she ran down the small path of little white rocks.

A cold wind brushed by, giving Casey the shivers and making the waves crash down harder on the sand.

Casey tightned her sweater and held the puppy closer to her.

Derek grabbed the giant trash bag out of the back seat and held it over his shoulder.

"I missed this place." He said as he pulled out the keys.

Casey jumped up and down as he turned the key inside the lock.

He looked back at her and laughed.

"Oh wait, I don't think this is the right key..." He joked, making her wait even longer.

"Come on!!" She yelled as she jumped faster.

The poor puppy looked like it was about to throw up.

Derek laughed and swung the front door open.

Casey's jaw fell.

As soon as she could pull it back up, it turned into a huge smile for ear to ear.

"Its just as beautiful on the inside too!!" She yelled, putting down the puppy and clapping her hands together.

Derek noticed how happy and hyper her was now. She was never like this before.

She reminded him of Marti.

He smiled. He missed Marti, and all the other kids for that matter.

Just because their parents didn't approve of them doesn't mean they should keep them away from their siblings.

Derek looked around and laughed.

There was a big blue couch and a love seat to match.

The walls were painted an off white, and the floors were hard-wood.

There was a decent sized TV sitting inside a big TV stand, right in front of the couch.

And there was blue wall-paper going around the room.

But it was only on the bottom of the wall. Casey thought it was beautiful.

She threw her bag down on the floor and plopped down on the couch.

She spread her arms out and acted like she was asleep, causing Derek to laugh.

He liked seeing her happy, and this was BEYOND happy.

Her eyes shot open and she looked at Derek.

He looked around, confused.

"Did you tell Sally where we were??" She said, immediately getting serious.

She sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"No. I just told her I was going to live with you." Derek said, sitting down next to her.

"So she has no idea where we are? Nobody does? Right?" Casey asked.

The look of fear came back to her.

Derek didn't like that.

"Casey, Its OK. Nobody gonna hurt you now. I promise."

A smile grew across Casey's face as she wrapped her arms around Derek and gave him a big hug.

She sighed and looked around.

"I cant believe this is real."

Casey smiled. It was amazing. All of it.

She fell back on the couch and laid down.

"Casey, Can we talk?" Derek asked, pulling her back up.

She smiled and nodded her head.

She looked in his eyes. She looked so innocent and young.

"I'm not going to screw up this time." Derek said, holding her hand.

Casey looked around.

"Derek, Lets live drama-free. OK?" Casey said, looking into his eyes.

Derek smiled and nodded his head.

"OK."

Casey giggled and gave him a hug.

The dog ran up and jumped on the couch.

"But that thing has to go." Derek said, pointing at the puppy.

It was now sitting in Casey's lap.

"No!" Casey cried as she held on to her tight.

"Bella wont bother you, I promise." She whined as she held her up to her face again.

Derek laughed and shook his head.

"Fine."

Casey squealed and gave him another hug.

She sure was huggable these days.


	19. Derek Doesnt Like VDay

**Blue-Eyed Chica: Yea, I got them off line, but the webiste I got them off had them all messed up, they were all wrong and spelled wrong, so I sat there for ever trying to fix them, and thats the one word i missed. lol**

**I OWN NOTHING**

"Wait so, I'm confused..." Casey said, laying back on the couch.

"About what?" Derek was confused.

"If you don't come here anymore, then why do you still have it?" Casey asked, sitting up.

"Is my Mom's, actually. She uses it sometimes in the summer."

Casey nodded her head "Oh."

They both smiled.

"Ahhh! I cant believe it!!" Casey smiled and jumped up.

"Show me the rooms!" She held out her hand and Derek grabbed it.

As they walked up the steps, the puppy followed them.

"This was me and Edwin's room." He said, opening a door with caution signs all over it.

The room looked some what like Derek's room at the house.

The walls were the same color, and it was dirty.

"Very nice..." Casey lied.

Derek closed the door and walked down the hall.

Casey followed him.

"This was Marti's room."

He opened a door to a beautiful pink room, everything with pink or white. It was very pretty.

"Awww..." Casey said as she poked her head in the door.

"And the last one is my parents old room." Derek said as he opened the door.

It was boring. Casey didn't like it.

"Oh... Cool." She said, lieing again.

They walked back down down stairs and the puppy followed them again.

"Casey, I sware, that dog really has to go." Derek said, almost tripping over her.

"Noooooo." Casey whined picking her up.

Derek smirked and walked into the kitchen.

He looked inside the fridge, then back up at Casey.

"We have a problem." Derek started...

Casey looked at him, confused.

"We don't have any food. And I don't have any money..." Derek started.

Casey chuckled.

"Its okay. I have alot. And we can get jobs." She smiled.

He liked the new Casey, she always looked on the bright side of things, instead of the old Casey.

"You have alot of money?" Derek asked, shutting the fridge.

Casey laughed.

"I do." She smiled.

"From where? Did you steal it?" Derek looked at her confused.

"Rob wasn't exactly _poor. _And he was very generous." Casey pulled out a huge pile of bills and placed them on the table.

"Whats mine is yours." She laughed and Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Well I'm still getting a job..." Derek said, walking over to her.

"What kinda of job?" She asked, sitting down on a stool that was next to the island.

"I'm not sure..." He sat down in the stool next to her.

"Oh! Guess what!" Casey said, startling Derek.

"Jeeze. What?" He said, putting his hand over his heart.

She laughed and pulled out her cell phone.

It was a pink sidekick.

She was probably so happy because she got spoiled rotten. She was in for a rude surprise, Derek thought.

She looked at the calender in her phone, then back up at Derek.

"In 3 days its valentines day!" She smiled.

Derek nodded his head and put an arm on the island.

"Whats wrong? You dont like valentines day?" Casey asked, seeing as to how he got a little depressed when she said that.

"I have nothing against it." Derek said, standing up.

"Sureeeeeee." Casey rolled her eyes.

"Its just not my favorite holiday." Derek said, walking over to the back door.

"Why not?" Casey asked.

"Its just a sad day." Derek shrugged his shoulders.

Casey could tell he didn't want to talk about it so she droped it.

They both jumped when her phone started to ring.

_Cool_by Gwen Stefani was her ring tone.

Derek smirked, that was always her favorite song.

It kind of reminded him of them.

"Hello?" She picked up the phone and smiled.

"Hey Kendra!"

Derek's head shot over to her.

"You talk to Kendra!?" He whispered.

"Hold on, Kendra." Casey placed her hand over the speaker of the phone.

"Shes surprisingly nice." Casey smiled and went back to talking.

"Oh my God, what did he do??" Casey sounded concerned.

Derek looked at her.

"Did you tell him who I was with?" Casey put her hand on her forehead.

"Sally told him?"

"But he still has no clue where?" Casey looked around the room.

"Oh my God. Well, just whatever you do, don't tell him." Casey said before hanging up the phone.

"Whtas going on?" Derek asked.

"Rob came home from work early!" Casey yelled, the look of fear crossing over her face.

"What if he finds us, Derek!?" She started to panic.

"Its OK, Case. Hes not going to hurt you anymore."


	20. Burnt Cookie Fight

**I DON'T OWN LIFE WITH DEREK**

Casey sat out on a blanket in the sand.

She wore a small sweater, wishing she had a coat.

It was freezing. It would be alot more enjoyable if it was the summer, but it was still beautiful.

The waves were crashing onto the sand and the sky was so clear.

She took a deep breath and smiled. She had been out there since she woke up, 4 hours ago.

She just didn't want to leave. She hasn't been this happy in a while.

As the waves crashed one more time, Casey folded up her blanket and started to walk to the house.

It was Valentines day. Casey was happy to be spending it with Derek, even if he didn't like it.

Casey turned the doorknob on the door.

As she pushed it open a cloud of smoke hit her.

"Der-ek!! What are you doing!?" She yelled as she ran into the kitchen.

"I tried to make Valentines day cookies." He said, pointing down to the big black circles that Casey would have never guess were cookies.

She sighed and laughed.

She smiled and sat next to him.

"Well, thank you so the attempt, but I don't think I'm going to eat one..." Casey said, stairing at them.

"Oh, come on! Thier good!" Derek said, as he took a bite for one.

Casey stopped and waited.

"EWWW!" He yelled sipping it back out on the table.

Casey laughed even harder.

She took one cookie and banged it against the table. I was like a rock.

She took it and threw it at Derek, just to see what he would do.

"I spend hard work making cookies for you and you throw them at me?" Derek joked.

"I wanted to see if it would hurt." Casey said as she threw another one.

"You tell me." Derek picked up one and threw it at her.

"Ah!" She got another one and threw it as she picked up 5 more and ran into the living room.

Derek grabbed the cookie tray and ran after her.

As they flew at him, he threw them back. Casey would jump over the couch and he would hide behind the door.

Maybe Valentines day wasn't as horrible as Derek thought it was.

--

Once all the cookies were on the floor and the house was a mess, Derek and Casey sat on the couch.

"What makes you hate Valentines day so much?" Casey asked, turning to him.

Derek shrugged his shoulders.

"I just don't ever make it long enough with a girl to actually celebrate it." He said, turning on the TV.

Casey sighed and turned around.

She looked around the room and noticed something.

"Wheres Bella??" She asked, looking around frantically.

"Would it be _totally _horrible if I cooked her with the cookies?" Derek said, looking her in the eye.

She eyes got bigger and her jaw dropped.

"What!?" She breathed deeper, Derek just laughed.

"Calm down, Case. I was just kidding, shes around here somewhere." Derek smirked.

Casey shook her head and smiled.

"Your so mean." She said before plopping down on the couch.

Derek just smiled again.

"I know you don't like Valentines day, but thanks for making mine fun." Casey smiled at Derek.

He just nodded his head.

Derek had a funny way or showing his feelings, _he didn't_. Or rarely did.

But that was what kept Casey wanting more.

She was always up for a challenge, and Derek was her biggest one yet.

--

As she watched Derek sit and stair at the TV. He was so into whatever he was watching.

Casey wasn't watching TV, she was watching him.

He had a confused look on his face, like something confusing was happening on TV, and he couldn't figure it out

Casey smiled. She thought it was cute.

Valentines day felt like it was going to waste. Or at least that's how Casey felt.

She took a deep breath and Derek looked over to her.

"What?" He said with a smile, noticing she was looking at him.

She smiled and shook her head.

He looked into her eyes. There was something about them, something that he couldn't figure out.

It was a look of passion and love, and Derek didnt know why she would look at _him _like that.

But he really liked it.


	21. Promises

**I don't own Life With Derek. Okayy (:**

Casey and Derek walked around the house picking up pieces of burnt cookies.

They kept shooting smiles at each other from across the room. Derek loved it.

He smiled as he thought about how much she was teasing him.

"I think that's it." Casey said, dumping the last of the crumbs into the trashcan.

"Ok." Derek smiled and plopped down on the couch.

Casey giggled and sat down next to him.

"Today isn't turning out _too _bad, is it?" Casey said, looking into his eyes.

"No, Its not." Derek was amazed with how much fun he was having.

Casey smiled and slowly lifted her hand up to his face.

She brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes.

Then her eyes met his.

She missed this so incredibly much.

He started to lean in closer to her.

She took a deep breath and her heart beated faster.

She missed this even more.

As his lips touched hers, she left all the love she had before, fall right back into her.

She smiled through the kiss, causing him to laugh.

They broke apart and looked into each others eyes again.

Casey put her head into Derek's neck and slowly started to kiss it.

He smiled with plesure.

As she moved back he started to unbutton her shirt.

She smiled and pulled his over his head.

She laid down on her back on the couch.

Derek slowly moved on top of her, but not putting enough weight on her to hurt her.

They kissed for a long time, one of the longest kisses both of them ever had.

But this was because neither of them wanted to end it.

It was the most amazing feeling to have the love of your life right where you want them.

With you.

As the kiss stopped, Casey moved her head to both sides, cracking her neck and releasing the tension.

Derek smiled and started to kiss her neck.

He moved down, lower and lower until he was her her stomach.

He lifted his head up and slowly started to unbutton her pants.

She jumped up and pulled his hand away.

He looked up at her confused. Like he did something wrong, but didn't know what.

"I'm sorry. I cant do this." Casey said as she picked up her shirt and walked up the stairs.

Derek sat on the couch and watched her ran upstairs.

He shook his head and wondered where he went wrong.

--

Casey sat on Marti's old bed and cried into a purple heart shaped pillow.

She pulled out a small note book from her bag and then a pen.

Then started to write.

_Dear Diary,  
I almost had sex with Derek! We were so close! I wanted to so bad! But I will keep my promise to myslef. Even if I lose the one person I love the most in this world.  
--Casey._

Casey whipped away another tear the fell down her face, then flipped to a page from a long time ago.

_Dear Diary,  
I know he loves me. And I know he wants to help me, but he has to except the fact that I cant get help around him. It will only bring me down more. I need to leave him, even though I don't want to. I need help, help that he cant give me, no matter how much he thinks he can. I'm going to live with Rob. He seems like a really nice guy. He promised he would never treat me bad. Well, since everybody is making all these promises, I'll make one, to myself. I WILL NOT have sex again until I'm married.  
--Casey._

Casey whipped another tear and turned the page to a few months ago.

_Dear Diary,  
Rob broke his promise! He did hurt me! Really bad. I have a black eye. But I understand why he did it. I just wouldn't have sex with him. He got really angry. He broke his promise, but I wont. BTW: I'm really starting to lose hope with Derek. I haven't seen him since I left, I was so sure I would see him around and we would get back together once I got better, but I don't know if I'll ever see him again.  
--Casey._

She shook her head and cried even harder. She was so naive with Rob, and she knew it.

She was disapointed in her old self. She wished she never had to go through any of it, but, she would ahve never been with Derek if she didnt.

Who would have thought that the worst of all messes turned into the best of all loves?

Deffinitly not Casey.

She jumped as she heard a knock on the door.

"Case?" Derek whispered as he slowly opened the door.

Casey quickly closed the notebook and looked up at him.

"Did I do something?" Derek asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"No, Derek." Casey made a half hearted smile.

"Then how come you ran away like that?" Derek asked, trying to not pressure her.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to hold it agisnt me?" Casey whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I wouldnt do that, Case." Derek said, putting his arm around her.

"Well, since, you know, I was all messed up, I promised myself that I wouldnt have sex again until I get married." Casey whispered, laughing at how stupid she thought she sounded.

She looked up at Derek and waited for him to tell her that shes stupid.

But he was thinking the complete opisite.

"Case, You could have told me that..." Derek smiled and gave her a hug.

"Your not mad?" She asked through her tears.

"Not at all. Why would I be mad??" Derek asked, looking into her eyes.

"I dont know."


End file.
